Such a method and such a working arrangement can be taken from EP 2 322 724 A1. With these, foundation elements can be anchored in a reliable manner under water in a bed of a body of water. Foundation elements of such type serve, for example, for the anchoring of offshore wind power plants or flow turbines of tidal power stations in the sea.
Another method of such type is known from GB 2 469 190 A. Due to the extremely difficult work conditions under water the problem exists that the pile-shaped foundation elements show minor positional deviations amounting, for example, to a few angular degrees to the vertical. If, for instance, the mast for a wind power plant with a length of up to 100 m is erected on such foundation elements there will, in the case of a small deviation of the foundation element, already be a relatively large inclination of the entire plant.
To avoid such inclinations it is known to fix a compensating means between the foundation element and a mast to be fixed thereon. With such a compensating means a positional inaccuracy of the foundation element can be compensated. However, such compensating means are costly and constitute a weakening of the entire construction. In particular, the compensating means can be mechanically vulnerable or vulnerable with regard to corrosive conditions in salt water.